


Extra Cheesy

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, J2, M/M, Valentine's Day, cheesy pick up lines, mentions of Chad, spn be mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Prompt: One of the J's tries to pick up the other one with a multitude of pick up lines but the other just thinks it's a joke because they're friends even if they want more.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 22
Kudos: 141





	Extra Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enablelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/gifts).



> Written for [enablelove ](https://enablelove.livejournal.com//) at the [Be Mine SPN/RPF Comment Fic Meme.](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html/)
> 
> Happy Valentine's to you, bb, I hope this hits the spot!
> 
> Thanks to [Carole ](https://twitter.com/true_firesign10) for a super speedy beta!

_Jared: Hey man, anything shake out for you tonight?_

_Jensen: Nah, let’s just do the usual. I’ve got the beer!_

_Jared: You got it, on my way in ten._

_Jensen: Don’t forget the extra cheese!_

_Jared: Oh, it’ll be extra cheesy, I promise._

Jared called in the pizza order for pickup, then slipped on his tennis shoes. He’d almost chickened out on texting Jensen, but they had a standing Friday night beer and pizza movie night unless one of them had a date. The fact that today happened to be Valentine’s day had given him nervous pause, but he figured at some point he’d just have to have the balls to actually tell Jensen how he felt. Which meant tonight might be kind of perfect.

Unfortunately, his flirting was for shit, and Jensen had never picked up on it in the several months they’d been doing their Friday night not-a-dates.

That’s ok, though, Jared was fully prepared this time. He and his roommate Chad had researched and practiced pick-up lines geared for Valentine’s day on the off chance Jensen wouldn’t actually have a date. They were superbly cheesy, and according to Chad, there was no possible way for Jensen to miss what Jared was trying to say.

Taking a deep breath before heading out the door, Jared prayed that Chad was, for once in his life, right about this. Jensen was the best thing to come along in years, and Jared didn’t want to ruin what they _did_ have.

_Jared: OMW, just got the pizza._

_Jensen: Beers chilling, extra cheese?_

_Jared: You know it._

Jensen looked around the living room again, making sure everything was in order. All the dirty clothes and random shit that accumulated during the work week around the couch had been cleared away, the floors were even vacuumed and everything freshly dusted. He’d set out a couple plates and had beer mugs frosting in the freezer. He placed a roll of paper towels on the end table because, well, _Jared_. Smiling, he flipped through the small stack of DVDs for the movies on tap for tonight. He hoped they weren’t overly romantic – they were comedies mostly, but it _was_ Valentine’s day. Jensen frowned, then sighed. Who did he think he was fooling anyway, Jared would never look at him like that. He’d been a great friend since they’d met though, always cheering Jensen up on his dateless Friday nights when Jared could have been on dates himself.

Jensen’s stomach went into butterfly overdrive when he heard the knock at the door. As he opened it, he found a dimpled, smiling Jared, holding a giant pizza in his hands. “Hey Jensen! You know what’s on the Valentine’s Day menu? Me-n-u.” He grinned as Jensen’s mouth dropped open in surprise, and quickly morphed into laughter. Jensen’s laugh was the best thing he’d heard all day.

“You got the extra-large?” Jensen tried to ignore the implication of Jared’s greeting, thinking instead that there was no way they’d eat all that, but then again. _Jared_.

“Yeah, and um, it’s – well, you gotta see this,” Jared strode through the doorway and opened the box as he laid it on the table in the dining area. The very large pizza was in the shape of a heart.

“You wanna pizza my heart?” Eyes twinkling in merriment, Jared chuckled as he picked up a slice and plopped it onto one of the plates, handing it to Jensen.

Groaning at the bad line, Jensen picked up his slice and took a bite. Gooey, melty cheese dripped and he realized those paper towels would definitely come in handy. “Mmmm, cheesy goodness.”

“You said extra cheese, so enjoy!” Jared added a few slices onto his plate and plopped onto the sofa as Jensen got them cold beers and the mugs from the freezer.

When they were settled Jensen turned on the TV, having already loaded the DVD player with a movie. First up, _Hitch_.

They ate their pizza slices and drank beer as they watched Will Smith try to teach Kevin James how to woo the girl of his dreams.

After the movie, they cleaned up the pizza remains and grabbed fresh beers. Settling back on the couch, they were comfortably full and buzzed. Jensen remembered he’d been given a box of chocolates from his sister and pulled them out as a makeshift dessert. He’d just started the next movie, _This Means War_ , when he glanced over at Jared who was looking at him intently.

“You know, Jensen, you’re so sweet, you could put Hershey’s out of business.” Using his long, graceful fingers, Jared unwrapped a truffle and popped it in his mouth.

Jensen stared, sure that he was gaping like a fish, before he recovered enough to shake it off and go with the jovial flow of the evening. Scoffing in response, he grabbed a truffle for himself and ate it without replying, hoping his ears hadn’t gone pink in embarrassment.

Halfway through the movie, Jensen became instantly aware the second Jared’s knee brushed against his own. He refused to move though, letting the warmth from just the slight pressure seep through his jeans. Another round of beers had Jensen leaning back against the side of the couch, trying in vain to keep his head up.

“You know, Jen, we could just make like fabric softener and Snuggle.” Jared had been ignoring the movie in favor of watching Jensen resist drifting off, biting his lip every time Jensen’s own lips parted in a partial snore.

Jensen blinked a few times, shaking his head and thinking about asking Jared to repeat what he’d said. When he looked over at his friend, Jared had his head propped up against a hand, resting along the back of the couch, his body turned slightly in towards Jensen’s. Jared’s kaleidoscope eyes were luminous, his lips so very, very pink – had he been _biting_ them?

“Jensen.” It was barely more than a whisper, and Jensen wanted to lean in, to show Jared. But they were just friends, Jared had been teasing him because they were both alone on Valentine’s day.

“Jared?” He murmured it, sure this wasn’t going where he’d hoped.

“They can’t fit what I feel for you on a conversation heart.” Jared knew he had to stop speaking in cheesy pick-up lines, just had to lay it out there so there was no question. His heart was beating a mile a minute, terrified of losing Jensen altogether.

“Jared, are you – “ Jensen felt something roaring in his ears, it took him a few seconds to comprehend it was his own racing pulse. Was Jared being serious?

“Jensen. Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I tell Cupid to shoot you with that arrow one more time?” Jared’s smile was hesitant this time, but he’d reached a hand out to place lightly on Jensen’s knee.

 _OH_. Jensen grinned, feeling a strange euphoria wash over him.

“Hey Jared. Has anyone ever told you that you’re like a Valentine’s candy bar? Half sweet and half nuts.” When Jensen saw the full blinding smile return to Jared’s face, he leaned in, pulling him into a tender kiss.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, licking their lips, cheeks pinked, breathing hard. Jensen got up to put in the third movie, happier than ever at what he’d chosen. They settled in together on the couch, cuddled up to each other as the opening credits rolled, taking in the new development between them.

“Hey Jared?” He had to check, just needed one more hammer over the head to be sure.

“Yeah, Jensen?”

“Hand me another truffle?”

“As you wish.”

They fell asleep curled together well before the credits to _The Princess Bride_ ran.


End file.
